


Missile Launchers

by bookem_assbutt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, missilelauncher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookem_assbutt/pseuds/bookem_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: They argue over what present they should get Chin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missile Launchers

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my grammar

"Steve, no!" Danny quickly snatched the tiny missile launcher from Steve, and gingerly put it back to where it was hanging on the wall.

"But, he can install on his motorcycle or something! Like the ones in Mega Force!" Steve pouted at Danny, staring at him with big, wide eyes. 

"Mega Force?! What in the world is Mega Force?! And don’t you dare look at me with those eyes!" Danny replied with an exasperated look, with his hands wildly waving around. Steve’s excited face visibly sagged, and he slumped his shoulders.

"Okay…"

"Oh my g- are you actually sulking right now? We’re not getting Chin a missile launcher! And I’m banning Gracie from teaching you anything anymore!" Danny raised his hands in an attempt to block out Steve’s wounded puppy dog face, before dropping his hands and sighing. 

"Fine. Fine! You know what? We WILL get Chin that stupid missile launcher." Danny pointedly ignored Steve’s shit eating grin, and turned away from Steve. 

"Just. Just go pay, you overgrown child." Steve shot Danny a wink, for they both knew that there was no heat behind the words, and no matter how hard Danny tried, he couldn’t hide his smile. 


End file.
